Nouvelle Supercorp
by Merveilleusementperdue
Summary: Kara Danvers arrive dans un nouveau campus a National City avec ses amies Clarke,Octavia et Raven.Elle va rencontrer de nouvelle y compris Lena Luthor qui va tout chambouler. Ce rayon de soleil cache pourtant un bien lourd passé Lena arrivera t-elle à l’aider malgré tout ? Voila ceci est ma première Fanfiction sur le couple essentielement Kara et Lena ! J’éspere ue ça vous plairat
1. chapter 1

Kara Danvers était une jolie blonde à lunettes toute souriante,mais comme à son habitude elle était en retard,encore et toujours.. Sauf que aujourd'hui c'était différent car elle arrivait dans un nouveau complexe universitaire à cause du renvois de son ancien établissement.. Elle trouva enfin sa salle après une demi heure de recherches intensives.

« -Bonjour excusez moi pour le retard je m'étais perdue..»

«Ce n'est pas grave on m'avait prévenu que vous étiez nouvelle,allez vous asseoir Mlle»

« Merci»

Elle se dirigea à la place indiquée à côté d'une fille aux cheveux ébènes qui semblait fort concentrée sur ses équations.Elle s'asseya puis la brune tourna la tête vers elle,quand elle croisa ses yeux émeraudes,qui la regardait avec une tél intensité qu'elle aurait pus se noyer dedans.

« Bonjour je suis Lena Luthor tu es nouvelle ? »

« Heu..Oui Kara Danvers » dit elle en replaçant d'un geste nerveux ses lunettes sur son nez

« Tu ne serais pas là soeur d'Alex Danvers par hasard ? »

« Oui tu l'as connais ? »

« C'est une amie,elle nous parle souvent de toi Mais elle ne nous as pas dit que tu venais ici ? »

« Parce qu'elle ne le sait pas.. et quand elle va le savoir je peut dire adieu à ce monde.. »

« Comment ça ? »

« C'était pas prévue que je viennes ici,je me suis fait virer de mon ancienne établissement c'est pour ça qu'elle va m'enterrer six pieds sous terre »

« Oh.. je vois tu as toute ma compassion.. Tu as fais quoi pour être renvoyée ? »

« J'ai eu un petit contentieux avec un "camarade"»

Lena allait lui répondre quand la voix du prof l'en dissuada,elles durent se reconcentrer sur leurs travail a contre cœur. Après quelques minutes là sonnerie qui leurs permettait de quitter la salle retentit. A peine eu t'elle passer la porte que la blonde se fit éjectée au sol une masse sur elle,plus précisément une hispanique brune aux yeux noisettes.

« T'as vue comment c'est trop grand ?! Je suis sure que tu t'es perdue et que t'es arrivée en retard à ton cours parce que moi j'ai cru jamais trouver ta salle ! »

« Aïe ! Raven descends de moi toute suite ! J'ai peut être amortie ta chute mais tu es lourde ! En plus t'es malades d'attaquer les gens comme ça »

« C'est même pas vrai je suis pas lourde ! Mais pour ta gouverne tu tiens pas sur tes pieds en plus t'es super confortable »

«Relève toi immédiatement Ray »

« Oh ça va »

Lena était choquer par ce qu'il venait d'arriver,on aurait dit que Kara avait l'habitude de se faire sauter dessus comme ça. L'hispanique se releva et aida la blonde à faire de même,puis l'autre brune remarqua sa présence et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Salut je suis Raven Reyes,la meilleure amie de Kara ! »

« Moi c'est Lena Luthor »

« Cool ! O' et Griffin nous attendent pour manger au Granny's tu viens »

« Heu.. Ouais,Lena tu veux venir avec nous ? »

« J'ai mes amis qui vont au Granny's aussi »

« Génial ! »

Elles se mirent en route vers le dinner à quelques pas de leurs bâtiment. Lena écoutais Raven qui était une vrai pipelette,elle ne s'arrêtait jamais mais au moins elle était à l'aise avec elles,enfin surtout avec Kara sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

« Hé ! T'as appelée Alex ? Kara parce qu'elle va être encore plus énervée de le savoir par quelqu'un d'autre »

« Non pas encore mais je comptes sur Maggie pour éviter qu'elle tente de me tuer »

« Je vois pas pourquoi quand même t'es grande et majeur et vaccinée en plus c'est ma faute encore désolée.. »

« Tu n'y es pour rien du tout Rae ne t'inquiète pas,c'est cette ordure »

« Que c'est il passer exactement ? »

« Raven.. »

« Elle a empêcher un à un connard de me violer mais étant donner que ses parents sont des donnateurs précieux pour le système Kara a dû dire bye bye à sa place donc on est venue avec elle »

« Oh mon dieu,Raven je suis désolée c'est horrible et totalement injuste ! Ils n'ont pas le droit »

« Faut croire que si.. mais bon au moins il a eu ce qu'il méritait,hein dit Kara »

« Ouais,j'espère que ça lui passera l'envie de recommencer »

« Je pense oui mais je parlerais avec toi à Alex »

Elles arrivèrent au Granny's assez rapidement le regard de Kara un peu ternit par les actes qu'elle avec commis s'illumina plus qu'à son habitude et courra en direction d'un blonde un peu plus vielle qu'elle.

« Swan !!! » s'écria t-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras,la blonde au début surprise resserra l'étreinte du boulet de canon qui venait de lui sauter dessus.

« Wouha! Kara ça fait longtemps,tu m'as manquée »

« Toi aussi ! Tu n'imagine pas à quelle point ! Comment ça va depuis le temps ? Et comment mon filleule ? »

« Il va bien tout comme moi ? Et toi alors qu'est ce que tu fais dans le coin ? »

« J'habite ici maintenant ! »

« Oh intéressant on pourra se voir plus souvent alors,oh tiens Lena ! »

« Salut Emma comment vas tu ? »

« Bien et toi ? »

« Toujours,je ne savais pas que tu connaissait Kara ? »

« J'avais connue Kara bien avant de connaître Alex »

« Vous vous connaissez ?! » s'exclama Kara avec un sourire radieux

« Et oui c'est une amie à Regina puis à force de se côtoyer on est devenues amies aussi »

« Oh oui d'ailleurs comment va t-elle ça fait un bail aussi ! »

« Elle va bien au pire passe à l'appartement quand tu as le temps tu le verras par toi même »

« Merci »

« Mais de rien,bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois retourner bosser à plus tard »

« Salut ! »

Et la blonde repartie de son coter avec son sac de nourriture puis une brune aux yeux bleu arriva aux côtés de Kara posant une main sur son épaule.

« C'était Swan ? »

« Ouais c'est génial n'est ce pas ! »

« Oui,Salut moi c'est Octavia tu es ? »

« Lena !! » s'ecrierent des gens a une table plus loin.

« Moi c'est Lena,vous voulez venir manger avec nous ? »

« Oui pourquoi pas je vais demander à Griffin et Ray' de venir »

Et elle repartie laissant Lena entraîner Kara à sa suite vers ses amis.

« Oh tiens tu ramènes quelqu'un étrange Lena ? On a manqué quelque chose ? » dit le plus grand homme à la carrure musclé.

« Tu dit n'importe quoi Lincoln je vous présente Kara.elle viens d'arriver au campus avec ses amies donc je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée qu'elle vienne avec nous »

« Enchantée Kara,moi c'est Lincoln,elle c'est Lexa ma petite sœur,Winn,Jasper et Monty »

« Enchantée ah les filles, je vous présente Clarke,Octavia et Raven »

 _Hey ! Voilà un début d'histoire ou le couple principal est entre Lena et Kara ! Donnez des avis sur des améliorations possible ! Voilà Ciao_


	2. Pour ne pas oublier d’où tu viens

Une semaine était passée depuis sa rencontre avec Lena,elle avait appris à la connaître elle et ses amis qui étaient vraiment sympas !

Étant un samedi elle sortit de la salle de sport qu'elles avaient emménagé dans l'appartement en brassière et leggings Calvin Klein. En passant par la cuisine toujours ses écouteurs vissés dans ses oreilles son regard tomba sur Octavia discutant avec Lena assise sur un tabouret. Elle avait l'habitude d'être dans cette tenue qui découvrait sa marque face à Octavia,Clarke ou Raven étant donné qu'elles avaient connaissances de son passé compliqué,mais le sentiment de honte et de dégout pour l'emblème qui etait marqué au fer rouge sur sa hanche persistait toujours.

En voyant Lena se retourner elle plaqua sa main sur sa hanche pour cacher la marque des El. Et fit un sourire nerveux à Lena en retirant ses écouteurs avec sa main gauche. Lançant Un coups d'œil à O' voyant qu'elle fixait étrangement sa main.

« Lena ! Je savais pas que tu venais ici »

« Je passais dans le coin donc je suis venue,tu etais partie courir ? »

« En partie oui,j'étais dans la salle de sport,je vais aller prendre une douche ! »

« Kara ! Tu te souviens que je t'ai formellement interdit de t'approcher de la cuisine en emménageant ?! Et bien c'est toujours valable je sais que tu as voulus cuisiner hier soir pendant que Raven et moi étions partit ! »

« Hé oh j'étais pas toute seule ! »

« Griffin ! »

Elle couru s'enfermer dans la salle de bain toujours sa main sur sa hanche droite sachant que la plus jeune des Blake la tuerais si elle pouvait.

Elle retraça sa brûlure du bout des doigts toujours avec un sentiment de dégoût. C'était le symbole des El que l'ont lui avait posé au fer rouge sur sa peau et ils avaient retracé en noir les contours de la brûlure. Elle se souvient encore de l'immense douleurs qu'elle avait ressentit pendant qu'il la maintenait de force pour lui infliger ça,ses géniteurs lui avait dit " tu appartiens à cette maison ma fille porte se symbole avec fierté et n'oublie jamais d'oú tu viens ! " le regard dure et le ton froid comme toujours..

Elle avait tenter de s'en débarrasser mais elle n'y était jamais parvenue donc maintenant à part pour faire du sport elle le couvrait d'un gros pansement pour ne plus le voir. Elle détenait de nombreuses cicatrices sur son corps mais celle ci était la pire de toute.

Pendant ce temps Lena repensait à la vision du corps de Kara elle était magnifique mais des cicatrices plus ou moins voyante,de divers tailles l'intriquait comment quelqu'un peut en avoir autant.

« Ça va Lena ? »

« Oui,je me posait une question comment a t-elle eu toutes ces cicatrices ? »

« Oh.. C'est pas à moi qui faut poser la question mais si elle ne te réponds pas le prends pas mal elle a toujours du mal à parler de son passé.. »

« D'accord »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas pour voir apparaître Raven et Clarke sautillaient partout en arrivant jusqu'à elles,provoquant un froncement de sourcils dû à l'incompréhension d'Octavia.

« Hey ! Lena, O' où est Kara ? »

« Elle prends sa douche pourquoi ? »

« Il fait que l'on vous parle d'un truc ! »

« Ouais ! Clarke et moi-même nous voulons faire une surprise à Kara et O' je te laisse deviner qui donc avons nous réussi à recontacter pour lui en parler !? »

Le visage de la brune aux yeux bleu s'éclaira et un grand sourire pris place sur son visage,intriguant encore plus Lena.

« Nan c'est pas vrai ! Vous avez réussi ?! Elle va être super heureuse ! »

« Ouais,on est les meilleurs nous les Griffin » s'exclama Raven en balançant ses cheveux derrière son épaule avec un regard exagéré

« Vous les Griffin ? Je croyais que tu étais une Reyes ? »

« Oh c'est simple la mère de Clarke ma adopter quand on avait 9 ans mais j'ai garder mon nom de famille »

« Oh je comprends mais de qui vous parlée en faite depuis le départ ? »

La blonde sortie un journal de CatCo Wordwild média montrant la directrice du plus grand magasine du pays.

« Cat Grant ! »

« Cat Grant ? »

« Oui ! Elle était là patronne de Kara pendant les vacances scolaires et elle sont devenues amies et tout avant qu'elle ne parte à l'autre bout du monde ce qui a totalement détruit Kara d'ailleurs,c'est devenu une sorte de mentor pour elle est ça va faire un an qu'elle ne l'à pas vue donc étant à National City on en a profiter pour lui proposer l'idée de la surprise pas mail et bim ! Elle va nous aidez avec la surprise elle arrive se soir ! »

« Il nous fait une distraction pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien ! »

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Lena qui ne savait plus ou se mettre. Et d'un coup Kara arriva vêtu d'un simple chemisier blanc avec quelques motifs noir et d'un jean noir déchiré aux genoux Un chignon désordonné et de sa paire de lunettes.

Elles les regarda d'un œil suspicieux elle passa derrière le comptoir et pris des gâteaux dans l'un des placards.

« Vous trafiquer quoi les filles ? »

« Rien du tout ! » répondirent les 4 filles en chœur

Elle tourna son regard vers Clarke qui n'a jamais su mentir qui regardait partout sauf dans ses yeux.

« Claaaarke ? »

« J'ai rien a dire »

« C'est vrai ce mensonge ? »

« Quelle mensonge je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle je ne ment pas.. »

« Kara ça te dirais que l'on aille se promener au parc ou autre j'ai envie d'une glace ? » coupa Lena voyant les difficultés de la blonde.

D'un coup le visage de Kara s'illumina et secoua vivement la tête en signe d'approbation. Elles prirent leurs affaires et sortirent de l'appartement sous le regards amusé des filles.

Une fois au parc elles commandèrent des glaces comme convenue en discutant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'en se promenant Kara entendit des pas rapide derrière elle et un bruit de lame d'un coup la personne voulant l'attaquer par derrière se retrouva à terre sans avoir rien pouvoir faire la lame en questions sous sa gorge. Son expression se figea quand elle reconnu qui était son soit disant agresseur qui avait un sourire narquois au visage.

Lena n'avait absolument pas compris ce qu'il venait de ses passer le reflex de la blonde était plus qu'impressionnant,la femme qui avait tenter de poignarder Kara avait juste transpercé une partie de son chemisier découvrant sa hanches droite et Un énormes pansements qui avait dû stopper la lame.

Kara se redressa lâcha l'arme dans sa main,laissant la femme brune à la peau matte en tenu principalement de cuire découvrant son ventre.

« Maze ?! »

« Ça fait un bail,Kara ! »

« Mais t'es vraiment cinglée ! Merde Maze mon chemisier je l'adorais celui la ! »

« Moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir »

« Kara tu l'as connais ? »

« C'est une vielle amie Lena je te présente Mazikeen »

« A t'as changer de petite copine interessant,elle a l'air mieux que ton ex là.. Rayé..non je sais plus mais c'est sans importance »

« Raven. Et ce n'est pas ma petite amie,qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je bosse,je pense que c'est pas le bon moment rappelle moi sur ce numéro Lucifer et moi ont doit te parler,et avant que tu poses la question c'est important ! »

« Je fais.. »

« Tu compteras un jour arrêter de le cacher ? A oui pour le sujet de notre futur conversation; n'oublies pas d'où tu viens ! »

Sur ce elle partit du parc laissant Lena abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de ce passer cette fille elle ne l'a sentait pas mais alors pas du tout !


	3. Miss Grant

Kara blêmit face aux dernières paroles de la brune. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien la signification de ces mots. Elle baissa les yeux pour constater avec horreurs les dégâts sur son chemisier et constata que son pansement était sur le point de tomber a cause de la coupure et plaqua sa main sur sa hanche comme dans la voiture. Lena,elle essayait d'analyser toute les informations qu'elle avait eu,Kara avait un système de défenses plus élevé que la moyenne,elle était sortie avec Raven et cela lui faisait une sensation désagréable et en plus cette Maze était vraiment dangereuse depuis quand l'on essaie de poignarder une vielle amie ,plus la réaction de Kara avec son pansement était encore plus étrange.

« Que vient-il de se passer là ? »

« Heu.. »

« Tu es sortie avec Raven ? »

« Oh,heu oui ? »

« Mais comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi on était pas au courant ? »

« Je parle pas forcément du fait que je sois sortie avec une de mes meilleures amies tout le temps.. et c'est du passer »

« Mais comment ça ce fais que vous ayez toujours d'aussi bon rapport ? Parce que personellement.. »

« Je connais Raven et Clarke depuis que j'ai 10 ans ce sont les premières personnes avec qui j'ai créé des liens et elles ont toujours été là pour moi et ma vie chaotiques.Puis a mes 14 ans mon cousin m'a emmener chez les Danvers à la mort de mes géniteurs.Abby les emmenaient me voir à Midvale puis 2 ans plus tard elle sont venues vivre à Midvale aussi.C'était génial puis on ne sait comment a nos 16 ans on c'est mises ensemble avec Rae ça a duré 2ans puis c'est Raven qui c'est pris les conséquences de mes problèmes et j'ai décidé de rompre avant qu'elle soit à nouveau blessée par ma faute.. »

« T'es "géniteurs" ? Tu ne t'entendais pas avec tes parents ? C'est à causes de ça que tu avais une vie chaotique ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça.. »

« Kara est ce que tu peux m'en parler,s'il te plais je veux apprendre à te connaître vraiment »

« Lena.. » La blonde savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait rien refusé à la brune malgré le fait qu'elle ne la connaissait que depuis une semaine elle ressentait quelque chose de particulier sans vraiment savoir ce que c'est.

« Non j'ai compris tu ne me fais pas confiance.. c'est vrai que l'en une semaine à peine.. »

« Non ! C'est absolument pas ça que tu le crois ou non Lena j'ai confiance en toi,je..je t'en parlerais si tu veux,un jour,mais ont peut rentrer parce ma chemise est déchirée du coup ? »

« Oui bien sur mais on va chez moi,c'est plus près et j'ai des affaires qui devrait t'aller »

« T'es sure ? »

« Oui en plus tu verras mon appartement »

Le chemin fut assez court Kara était nerveuse et appuyait à s'en faire des bleus sur sa marque ayant peur qu'elle ne la voit. Une fois dans le gigantesque appartement de Lena elle lui donna une nouvelle chemise à carreaux rouges. Une fois mise elle sentait la sensation désagréable du tissus se frottant contre sa cicatrice.

« Dit Lena tu aurais pas du sparadrap s'il te plais ? »

« Heu..Oui bien sur tu t'es fait mal ? C'est pour ça que tu te tiens la hanche ? »

« Heu..Je..Oui une vielle cicatrice qui me relance.. »

Elle partie dans la salle de bain pour revenir avec des compresses et du sparadrap. Elle s'approcha de la blonde puis la regarda dans les yeux.

« Je peux voir ? »

« Heu.. c'est une cicatrice vraiment horrible et.. »

« S'il te plais tu sais la dernière fois j'ai vue tes autres cicatrices et tu es quand même magnifique »

« Alors comme ça tu as fait du voyeurisme sur moi ? »

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi » dit la brune légèrement rougissante en roulant des yeux.

« Aller fais moi confiance Kara je te jure que je ne dirais rien elle ne doit pas être si moche,en plus même avec les autres ton corps est parfait. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dis je te fais confiance mais c'est juste que je..veux pas que ton regard sur moi change t'étais pas sensée voir toutes mes cicatrices parce que bien souvent le regard des gens que je connais change et ils prennent pitié ou ont peur mais avec toi je veux juste être Kara Danvers c'est tout.. »

Lena releva la tête de son amie pour rencontrer son regard remplit de larmes sa lui brisa le coeur mais elle lui fit un tendre sourire avant d'essuyer les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues.

« Mon regard sur toi ne sera jamais fait de pitié ou de peur pour toi Kara,je te le promets toi tu n'as pas fuit quand tu as su tout ce que ma famille a fait »

«Mais tu n'es pas comme ta famille Lena.. »

Le téléphone de Lena sonna et vue le numéro de Raven s'afficher sur l'écran elle constata qu'il était leur d'y aller et s'excusa avant de parti décrocher loin des oreilles de Kara.

« Holà ! C'est bon tu peux la ramener à la maison Miss et ici »

« D'accord on arrive tout de suite on est à mon appart' »

« Oh je pensais pas que Kara te sauterais dessus aussi vite ! »

« Raven! T'es serieuse la ?! »

« Fais pas genre t'adorerais ! »

Puis l'hispanique raccrocha laissant Lena le feu aux joues. Ell retrouva Kara qui rangeait le sparadrap dans la salle de bain.

« Raven m'a appelée et elle veut que l'on rentre chez toi maintenant »

« Elle t'as dit pourquoi ? »

« Je crois que j'ai compris "Griffin,Blake,Cuisine".. »

« Oh merde! Il faut que l'on se dépêche ! Elles vont s'entretuer »

Lena fut surprise que son mensonge soit aussi crédible pour la blonde et la suivit à l'extérieur.

Quand elles arrivèrent à l'appartement de la blonde elles tombèrent sur tous leurs amis au salon discutant comme si de rien était pendant qua Kara se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

« Il y a pas de meurtre ?! »

« Non pourquoi il y aurait un meurtre..Kiera ? »

Surgit une voix dans le dos de la blonde,un grand sourire apparut sur son visage puis elle se retourna pour faire face à Cat Grant,elle s'élança pour l'enlacer et Cat Répondit à son étreinte.

« Miss Grant ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là,je croyais que vous étiez partis de National City ? Ça fait tellement plaisir de vous revoir ! »

« Tu travail dans la police maintenant ? Moi aussi ça me fais plaisir de te revoir »

Elle se sépara de la petite blonde pour se tourne vers ses amis que ce tenaient là.Leur lançant un regard suspicieux pour savoir qui avait organise ça puis vit Raven lancer un clin d'œil à ses autres coloc' puis remercier Lena.

« Alors Kiera ? Que fais tu à National City toi ? »

« J'étudie ici maintenant dans le pôle littérataire »

« Tu fais bien j'espère tu as un talent pour l'écriture et tu sais que je ne dis pas ça à tout le monde »

Dit elle en murmurant faisant rougir Kara ce que Lena ne manquât pas,un sentiment désagréable s'empara d'elle et pris un verre qui avait sur la table pour se calmer.

« Dit mini Danvers tu t'es acheté une nouvelle chemise ? » demanda Maggie toujours dans les bras d'Alex étant détective avait bien remarquer ça.

« Oui c'est vrai ça ? Tu n'avais pas celle là avant » demanda Octavia

«Ça doit être Lena qui lui a arracher et dû la remplacer ! »

La brune en question s'étouffa avec son verre en rougissant tandis que Kara remontait nerveusement ses lunettes également pivoine.

« Non non je l'ai déchirée sans faire exprès quand on était au parc donc Lena m'en a prêtée une autre »

Lena fronça les sourcils pourquoi mentir sur ce sûil s'était passé elle se disait même qu'il fallait en parler ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'une vielle amie essaie de vous poignarder mais elle n'ajouta rien de promettant d'avoir des explications plus tard.

« Alors comme ça Kiera a enfin une vie sentimentale ! » s'exclama Cat un sourire aux lèvres en lui attrapant les épaules pour la faire s'asseoir à ses côté sur un canapé. La blonde à lunettes se trouvait entre Lena et Cat sa proximité avec la brune la fit doucement rougir ce qui n'échappa pas à Cat et décida d'en jouer pendant cette soirée qui serait sûrement plus intéressante que prévue.


	4. Astra

Cat voulant s'amuser un peu de la situation posa sa main sur la cuisse de son ancienne assistante qui posa sa main sur la sienne la serrant doucement avec un grand sourire aux lèvres,pendant que Lena n'avait pas lâcher du regard leur mains liées sur la cuisse de Kara,un pincement au cœur voyant cette proximité alors que la petite blonde n'était même pas capable de prononcer son prénom correctement.

Kara avait croisé le regard de sa sœur qui se trouvait aux côtés de Maggie et Clarke,depuis leur discution quelques jours auparavant. Leur relation était quelques peu tendue. Deux point de vue totalement différents c'était affrontés même si Alex savait que sa sœur avait bien fait de remettre en place ce Finn même si c'était extrême,elle lui en voulait de ne pas en lui avoir parler avant qu'elle ne vienne s'installer à National City car à Midvale elle était dans une bonne école,même si avoir sa petite sœur plus près d'elle était génial elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être profondément agacée par lastraes agissements de sa soeur.

« Je ne comprendrais jamais ! » déclara Lexa en regardant Clarke avec un bout de gâteau au chocolat enfourné dans sa bouche.

« Quoi? »

« Tu n'es absolument pas logique,on ne mange pas le sucré avant le salé,c'est pas normal »

La blonde baissa les yeux avant de faire ses plus beaux yeux de choen battue à Lexa pour avoir plus de chance que sont argument passerait.

« Mais c'est toute à fais logique,on mange le meilleur en premier,et c'est tellemeeent booon »

« Je ne comprends pas non plus comment ça ce fais que Kara et toi soyez des vrais calamités en cuisine alors que vous êtes les deux plus gros estomac sur pattes que je connaisse ? »

« Hé on est pas des calamités en cuisine c'est faux on se débrouille comme on peut c'est tout ! »se défendirent les deux blondes sous les rires des autres avant que Raven décide d'enfoncer ses amies.

« Oui c'est évident,c'est pas comme si quand au lycée je suis rentrée à la maison,vous vous étiez endormies pendant que votre "plat" brûlait dans le four et que la fumée avait alerté les voisins d'en face qui avaient appelé les pompiers sans que vous ne vous êtes réveillées,je me souviens encore de vos têtes quand vous vous êtes expliquées avec les pompiers ! »

« C'est arrivé qu'une fois ! »

« Et quand vous aviez voulus faire des spaghettis et que vous aviez oublié de mettre de l'eau et que les pompiers avaient,encore,du intervenir,ils vous ont proscrit toute tentative de cuisine sans surveillance vous deux je vous signale ! »

Après ces anecdotes honteuses pour les blondes suivit d'un fou rire pour les autres,ils les laissèrent manger en paix pour Kara ses potsticker et Clarke son gâteau au chocolat pendant que les autres buvaient Raven ayant bien entamé la tequila avec Maggie eu une illumination à la Raven.

« Hé hé hé écoutez moi tous ! J'ai une idée superbement magnifique ! Il n'y a pas assez d'alcool dans ce todis ! On va au bar ! »

« Ce todis et notre appartement je te rappelle Reyes ! » cri Octavia n'ayant retenu que ça pendant que Lincoln la prise par les épaules elle aussi ayant un tantinet abusée de l'alcool pour se soir.

« M'en fou je veux juste aller au bar ! Vous me dégoûter à tous vous faire les yeux doux il faut que je me trouve un beau mec ! »

« Raven il est une heure du matin,vue la quantité d'alcool que tu as consommé tu vas finir avec un tabouret et on ne se fait pas les yeux doux à part Alex et Maggie évidement,les chambres d'hôtel ça existe aussi ! »

« La ferme Luthor tu l'emmènerai bien little Danvers toi » proclame Maggie en se redressant après avoir donné un nouveau baiser à sa petite amie,avec son sourire en coin et ses sourcils relevés.

« Maggie ! »geint Kara pendant que Lena rougissait sans contrôle.

« Elle n'a pas démentit »

« Ne t'en fais pas Kara tu as beaucoup trop bu toi aussi,tu auras oublié demain matin »

« Oui miss Grant je suis vraiment heureuse que vous soyez là ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps »

« Oui Kiera moi aussi »

La grande blonde à lunettes se leva de sa place pour aller prendre l'air frais sur son balcon admirant au passage les étoiles,c'est quelque chose qu'elle aimait faire étant enfant surtout les étudier en faites,quand elle est arrivée chez les Danvers tous semblait si différents que c'était comme si elle venait d'une autre planète,qu'elle sortait d'un cauchemar. Une présence se fit sentir dans son dos elle se retourna pour faire face à Lena qui sourirait timidement.

« Je peux ? »

« Bien sur »

« Que fais tu ici ? »

« J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et toi ? »

« Je t'ai suivis »chuchota la brune en rougissant légèrement.

« T'es mignonne quand tu rougis »

« Que..merci.. »

« Alors tu aimes bien Cat ? »

« Je ne comprends pas elle m'énerve à jamais prononcer ton nom correctement »

« Je ne le prends pas mal ça à toujours fonctionner comme ça avec Cat mais elle connais mon nom ça Je peux te l'assurer »

« Si tu le dis.. »

Elles restèrent pendant sûrement longtemps car les autres étaient déjà partie sauf Cat qui avait attendue pour lui dire au revoir et pas s'enfuir comme un voleur. Après une accolade et Lena qui s'était endormie dans le canapé,Kara réussi Dieu sait comment a la porter jusqu'à sa chambre au premier étage pour ensuite la déposer sur son lit et elle s'allongea sur la banquette qui se trouvait dans sa chambre.

Au millieu de la nuit ses cauchemars affluaient encore plus que d'habitude,elle se réveilla en larmes sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots et tenta de faire repartir son cœur correctement à une vitesse plus raisonnable,ne voulant pas réveiller Lena elle combattu sa migraine pour descendre à la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau avec de l'aspirine et regarda l'heure; 3h30,elle alla prendre une douche pour se calmer et essayer d'effacer toutes les images horribles qui traversaient son esprit après s'être changer elle reçu un appel d'un numéro inconnu.'

« Allô ? »

« Mademoiselle Kara Zor-El,rejoint moi immédiatement à la quatorzième de North street. »

Cette voix elle ne l'a connaissait que trop bien son cerveau tourna à plein régime comment l'avait-Elle retrouvée. Mais elle reprit les rennes et se comporta dans la moindre faiblesse dan la voix car ça,ça lui causerait sa perte.

« Pourquoi je viendrais ? »

« Parce que tu ne veux pas que je te montre à quel point l'amour est une faiblesse n'est ce pas ? »

« J'arrive. »y

Elle sortit et pris un taxi poire diriger à l'endroit indiqué.Elle était là dans une combinaison noire le même visage sans émotions,la tête haute avec dédain. Kara rassembla tout le self contrôle que l'on lui avait appris à l'époque pour se tourner vers sa tante,Astra et mis son masque que lui avait enseigner les El.

« Que fais tu ici ? Comment m'as tu trouvée ? Astra. »

« Je n'ais pas le droit de rendre visite à ma nièce ? »

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu ridicule avec moi,et passons aux choses sérieuses,je réitère ma question que fais tu ici ? » tenta de rester calme fasse à cette femme.

« As ton avis,te ramener là où est ta place. »

« C'est hors de question ma place est ici dans cette ville,j'ai réussi à me sortir de là il y'a 9 ans c'est pas pour y retourner parce que tu me l'exige,encore. »

« Et que c'est il passer quand tu as dit non ? A oui c'est vrai ton "amie" Raven c'est retrouver estropiée étrange non ? Non m'a dit que tu avais au maximum 6 mois pour revenir,sinon tu sais ce qu'il arrivera à t'es soit disant amis. Tu as un choix à faire Kara Zor-El tâche de faire le bon. »

Puis une limousine noire aux vitres teintées s'arrêta et Astra monta dans le véhicule laissant Kara seule sur le trottoir,une fois la limousine hors de sa vue,elle s'effondra sur le sol en larmes perdue dans ses réflexions et sa peur. Après une heure à rester dans cette ruelle,elle se releva essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa manche,et rentra à son appartement priant pour que les filles ne soit pas réveiller bien qu'elle en doutait a 5 heures du matin personne ne devait être debout.

Une fois à l'appartement elle prit son téléphone ainsi que le numéro de Maze,peut être que c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient là..


	5. C'est compliqué

Kara se déplaça sur le balcon pour ne réveiller personne après quelques sonneries Maze décrocha enfin.

« Kara,j'ai crus que tu ne m'appellerai jamais c'est pour ça que je suis en bas de ton immeuble. »

« Tu ne sais.. Bien sûr que tu sais ! » s'agaça Kara en roulant des yeux.

« D'ailleurs je ne le croyais pas au début mais vivre avec ton ex c'est pas malsain ça ? Et tu oses me critiquer »

« La ferme. »

« Bon aller descends si tu m'appelles c'est que tu as reçu de la visite n'est ce pas aller bouge. »

« D'accord.. j'arrive »

Elle racrocha et tomba nez à nez avec Lena qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air,elle déglutit difficilement quand elle vue son regard sévère.

« Où est ce que tu vas ? »

« Je..dois faire une course c'est moi cette semaine »

« Je viens avec toi. Moi aussi je dois faire une course pour mon appartement »

« Non je t'assure si tu veux fais moi une liste et j'y vais à ta place tu dois avoir une gueule de bois et en plus tu viens sûrement de te lever laisse moi faire »

« Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse. Comment les filles ont fait pour te croire hier ? »

« Quoi ? Je mens pas je vais faire une course »

« Oui c'est certain c'est pourquoi l'autre folle qui a tenter de te tuer hier est en bas et que tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air enchantée de l'avoir au téléphone. »

« Comment ? »

« Je ne suis pas stupide et tu m'as réveillé d'ailleurs tu étais partie où ? Et pourquoi tu as mentit à tes amies ? »

« Lena..S'il te plais laisse moi y aller »

« Je veux pas risquer que tu te fasses tuer avec ce qu'il c'est passé hier ! »

« Moins fort ! Elle ne me tueras pas je te le jure,on a été élevés ensemble c'est contre les principes que l'on nous a inculqués. »

« Alors tu ne verras aucun inconvénients à ce que je viennes n'est ce pas ? »

« Arg ! Tu n'abandonneras pas ? »

« Je suis une Luthor. »

Après avoir essayé tout les arguments qu'elle a trouver Lena trouvait toujours barrières à chacun. Elles descendirent toutes les deux rejoindre Maze qui jouait avec un couteau devant une Audi décapotable noire.

« Oh tiens,elle nous accompagne ? Tu ose dire que ce n'est pas ta copine ? »

« Ce n'est pas ma copine Maze. »

« Oui,oui elle est au courant de quoi ? »

« Nous avons été élevées ensembles. »

Elle renifla dédaigneusement puis monta dans la voiture rangeant son couteau dans son pantalon en cuir suivit par Kara et Lena qui elle montât a l'arrière du véhicule. La voiture démarra puis quelques minute _s_ plus tard la blonde pris la parole.

« Alors maintenant que je suis dans ta voiture et tu nous emmènes voir Lucifer donc qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? »

« Tu dois un service à Lucifer mais tu dois la vie à quelqu'un aussi n'est ce pas ? »

« Ne me dit pas que.. »

« Jackpot ! Amenadiel. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?! »

« Lucifer t'expliquera mieux que moi »

« Vous avez vraiment un ami qui se nomme Lucifer ? »demanda Lena perplexe

« Oui,où est le problème Miss Luthor. »

« Tu connais son nom ?! »

« Kara tu me sous-estime encore ? Tu devrais savoir que quand je me renseigne sur quelqu'un je le fais jusqu'au bout. Et d'ailleurs tu t'es ramollie après tout ce temps ce Finn si j'étais toi je.. »

« Je ne veux même pas savoir ! »

« Dommage. »

« Mais tu ne devrais pas être au Lux ? »

«J'y travail de temps en temps mais je suis chasseuse de prime maintenant c'est plus drôle »

« Si tu le dis et Lucifer toujours avec Chloé en consultant ? Tu as réussi à lui faire quitté Los Angeles ? »

« Oui on avait pas le choix. »

La voiture s'arrêta à côté d'un homme en costume Armany aux côtés d'une petite blonde en veste en cuire brune,ils se tenaient devant un petit café. Kara descendis de la voiture un grand sourire aux lèvres pour l'autre blonde qui lui répondît elle aussi par un sourire.

« Chloé ! Ça fait longtemps,que fais tu ici ? »S'exclama la grande blonde en l'étreignant pendant que Lena était légèrement tendus en retrait face à ses gens.

« Il était hors de questions que je laisse ces deux là sans surveillance pendant leur petit séjour et quand j'ai sus qu'ils venaient te voir j'en profitais pour prendre de tes nouvelles,Lynda en veux aussi d'ailleurs tu ne communique plus avec elle,tu ne fais plus de cauchemars ? »

« Decker ne t'inquiète pas pour moi,je suis solide »

« Mouais Trixie te fais un bisou »

« Elle est trop mignonne tu ne l'as pas prise ? »

« Elle est avec le lieutenant du con. »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Lucifer. »

« Oh,qui est cette charmante demoiselle ? Maze disait vrai alors l'autre chieuse est hors ligne ! Enchanté je suis Lucifer Morningstar. » se présenta t-il en lui faisant un baise-main.

« Heu..de même je m'appelle Lena »

« Oh,Kara tu as des choses à me raconter ! Enchantée Lena je suis le lieutenant Chloé Decker »

« Enchantée »

« Bon on rentre ! » s'exclama Maze devant la porte du café.

Une fois à l'intérieur installés et leurs boissons commandées Lena était toujours assez perdue face à la situation,comment Karav connaissait des personnes aussi étranges,franchement quelle idée de nommer son fils Lucifer,et cette Chloé a l'air très proche de Kara et qui est Lynda ? Trop de questions ça lui faisait presque revenir sa migraine.

« Alors qu'est ce que je fais ici ? »

« Disons que nous avons un problème ou même plusieurs enfin pour toi »

« Soit plus explicite je te pris. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Amenadiel ? »

« Oui.. l'ancêtre a en quelques sorte réussi à nous remettre nos "ailes" sauf que leurs avancées technologiques sont impressionnantes en voulant les enlevés c'est là qu'elle se sont déclenchés et ils ont prit mon frère tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il vont lui faire et je n'ai pas forcément envie que ça arrive. »

« Tu t'inquiète pour ton frère c'est la meilleure celle là qu'est ce que tu as à gagner dans cette histoire ? Et moi alors qu'est ce que je vais devoir faire ? »

« Amenadiel t'as sauvé la vie non ? Et un détails qui te feras peut être changer d'avis; Kryptonite. »

« Quoi ?! Comment ça ?! C'est une blague ?! Kal est au courant ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que je parles avec ta brute de cousin. »

« Pourquoi moi ? Kal vous serais plus utile »

« C'est là où tu te trompe blondinette,elle t'a parlée,la forteresse. »

« Je.. laissez moi le temps d'y réfléchir.. »

« D'accord mais fais vite Mlle Danvers. Tu lui dois la vie ne l'oublie pas. »

Elle se leva suivit par Lena toujours autant confuse essayant de traiter toute les informations qu'elle avait eu,cherchant une logique qu'elle ne trouvai se fit stopper par la main de Chloé sur son bras faisant une pression rassurante qui ne l'aida pas ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes qui menaçaient de déborder,la plus âgée lui tendit une carte qu'elle prit et mis dans sa poche.

Une fois dehors elle ne pensait plus à rien à part à la colère et la rancoeur qu'elle avait enfouit en sentit une main sur son poignet elle se retourna et vit Lena la regarder inquiète.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui,oui ne t'en fais pas,alors tu vois je n'avais rien à craindre. »

« Si tout va bien pourquoi tu pleures ? Kara tu n'as pas besoins de te cacher avec moi,même si je ne sais pas grand chose je suis là pour toi »

« C'est compliqué.. »

« Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler à moi,parles en à des personnes qui en savent plus que moi mais parles en ça ne peut que te faire du bien. »

Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à marcher en silence,c'est Kara qui brisa le silence en murmurant.

« D'accord.. je te fais confiance Lena pose moi les questions que tu as envie de poser et j'essayerais de te répondre,il y a des choses dont je n'y arrive pas encore... »

« Pourquoi tu as mentit à tes amies ? »

« Parce que.. » Elle prit une grande inspiration.« Elles ne portent pas forcément Lucifer et Maze dans leurs cœurs parce que j'ai eu plusieurs problèmes avec eux auparavant,car ils sont directement reliés à mon passé et ils sont différents,j'ai réussi à m'en sortir plus tôt de là où je vivais mais eux c'est différents.. »

« D'où viens tu ? Enfin si tu veux en parler ? »

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler mais la refermait sans pouvoir émettre un son,face au souvenir de sa vie d'avant des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. L'éclair de terreur qui passa brisa le coeur de Lena qui l'a prise dans ses bras pour tenter de calmer les sanglots qui faisait trembler son amie.

« Désolée n'en parlons plus tout va bien je suis là ..»


	6. Je porte malheur

Plusieurs semaines se sont écoulées depuis la rencontre avec Lucifer,Kara ne sortait quasiment plus. Elle se concentrait sur les cours disait elle,mais personnes ne la croyait,quand elle était enfant elle avait besoin de s'isoler par moment donc ses enfants amies en avait l'habitude mais cela commençait à devenir pesant et Lena,elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

«Kara ! Allez quoi sort avec nous,un soirée fille dans le nouveau bar ! Il y aura Lena,O',Clarke,Lexa et moi »

«Je suis désolée Rae mais je dois bosser,je me suis déjà faite virée c'est pas pour en plus rater mon année.»

«On sait très bien toutes les deux que le journalismes pour toi c'est innée même Miss Grant l'a sous entendues bordel,tu évite Lena et tout le monde je croyais que le courant passait plutôt bien entre toi et Lena ?»

«C'est pas ça c'est juste que je... je ne peux pas tu me connais,je ne peux pas être avec elle je vais la blesser,je porte malheur Raven.. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi..»

«C'est faux. Tu ne porte pas malheur ok ? Quand tu as debarqué dans nos vies à Clarke et moi,tu étais une gamine étrange pour moi tu ne ressentais rien,ou tu ne comprenais pas les émotions et regarde ce que l'on est devenu. Tu ne porte pas la poisse ok ?»

Le regard de la blonde se déplaça du visage de Raven à sa jambe,l'hispanique trouva son regard en lui tapant le genoux.

«Raven,tu as perdue ta jambe à cause de moi ! Tu devrais m'en vouloir,tu devrais me détester au lieux de ça tu es ma meilleure amie tu ne m'as absolument jamais lâchée je ne comprends pas !»

«Tu n'y es pour rien tu le sais,ce n'est pas toi Kara ce sont les El d'accord ?»

«Je... sortirais avec vous la prochaine fois d'accord ?»

« Et pour Lena ?»

«Je peux rien te promettre mais je lui parlerais ok ?»

«Je t'aime Danvers ! Tu sais que tout ce que je fais c'est parce que je veux ton bonheur.»

«Je t'aime aussi Raven,je vous aimes tous tellement,je suis contente que vous soyez venues dans ce parc ce jour là..»

Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues quand elle pris la brune dans ses bras,pensant à son départ. Non elle ne voulait pas partir,mais elle n'avait pas le choix,elle avait beaucoup trop à perdre,Raven en avait déjà fait les frais pas encore une fois tout était près pour son départ mis à part les détails avec Lucifer,rien ne pourrait la dissuader de partir.

Elle brisa l'étreinte et embrassa la joue de Raven.

«Aller vas t'amuser !»

«Descend au moins voir les filles si tu viens pas.»

« Je te suis.»

 _Pdv Kara_

Quand je commence à descendre de ma chambre je peux déjà apercevoir Lena,quand je croise son regard je me perds littéralement dedans,sa présence m'a énormément manqué,je l' aime vraiment beaucoup encore plus que j'aimais Raven à l'époque et c'est pour ça que je dois enfouir ça au plus profonds de moi,c'est trop dangeureux pour elle,elle mérite bien mieux.

«Salut les filles.»

«Oh tiens l'ours sort de sa grotte ? »

«Et oui Blake comme quoi,tout peut arriver.»

«Je suis juste là si je vous dérange..'»

«Kara est ce que l'on peut parler ?»

«Évidement.»

Elle sourit un peu et me tire dans la salle de bain,elle referme la porte après que je sois rentrée.

«Tu peux m'expliquer ?? Pourquoi ça fait plusieurs semaines que tu m'évite ? J'ai fais quelques choses de mal ?»

«Non tu n'as rien fais Lena je te le jure,c'est juste que je dois bosser c'est tout.»

«Depuis que tu as vue Lucifer tu agis étrangement ne me dit pas que c'est les cours,Kara ! S'il te plais parle moi.»

«Je suis désolée mais j'ai du mal dans les relations humaines quel qu'elles soient.. Ne le prends pas pour toi je.. Je porte la poisse d'accord.»

«Je ne crois pas la malchance,ça n'existe mal,il y a des choses que l'on ne peux gérer dans ce monde c'est tout. Alors explique moi s'il te plais Kara,je veux pouvoir te comprendre te connaître vraiment.»

«D'accord, une prochaine fois promis,va t'amuser avec les filles.»

«Kara.. Je.. Je t'apprécie énormément et je veux que tu ailles bien donc..»

«Va t'amuser c'est tout ce que je demande que tout les gens que j'aimes soit heureux,bonne soirée.»

Puis je la prise dans mes bras des larmes,encore ces foutus larmes. Je la serrais comme si m'a vie en dépendait ce qui est peut être le cas finalement,dire adieux aux personnes que tu aimes le plus et difficile mais c'est pour leurs bien..

«On se voit plus tard ?» demanda la belle brune quand nous devions défaire notre étreinte.

«Ça marche.»

Je l'ai racompagné au salon avant d'enlacer chacune des filles. J'ai attendu un demi heure avant de commencer à me préparer,et de composer le numéro de Lucifer.

«Morningstar,le diable en personne !»

Je souffle d'agacement devant son petit jeu.«Zor-El,j'ai besoin de plus de renseignements sur ce que je dois faire.»

«Comme entre autre réussir à libérer les Amenadiel avant qu'il ne ce fasse tuer ?»

«Donc si j'ai bien compris tu ne sais rien de plus que ça ?»

«Exactement,au faite tu es bien plus intelligente que ça,Kara ne retombe pas comme eux,ce n'est pas jolie à voir.»

«Merci du conseil mais je ne compte pas faire ça,c'est trop tard,je ne suis plus une gamine influençable.»

«J'espère pour toi et dit au vieux de ma part que je lui souhaite une mort lente et douloureuse.»

«Je n'oublierais pas»

Je commence à écrire une lettre pour tous mes amis et ma famille.

 _«Salut tout le monde,vous avez le droit de me haïr,de me souhaiter toutes les peines du monde je comprendrais. Je suis sincèrement désolée mais j'ai du partir,Je reviendrais peut être un jour qui sait ? Ou peut être que je ne reviendrai jamais.. Je suis là prisonnière de mon passée je n'arrive plus à vous regarder en face, Raven Reyes,ma meilleure amie depuis un long moment maintenant,je m'excuse encore une fois parmis des milliard même si tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute mais nous savons toutes les deux que ce qui t'es arrivé tout cela et à cause de mon égoïsme maintenant ce sera fini. Alex Danvers,tu es ma sœur ,tu es ma famille avec Eliza,je vous en serais toujours reconnaissante pour m' avoir accueillit chez vous dans votre famille et je m'excuse d'avoir été une grande épreuve pour vous,merci encore. Clarke et Abigail Griffin,vous êtes dans les premières personnes que j'ai rencontré en sortant de l'Enfer,vous avez su me comprendre même les choses que moi même je ne comprenais pas et vous m' avez montré ce qu'etais une famille,je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Octavia Blake,tu es comme une sœur pour moi,et cela ne changera jamais,tu es à jamais dans mon cœur les quatre infernal qu'ils nous appelaient à notre adolescence,à nos première conneries et à notre belle amitié,je te remercie d'être entrée dans ma vie aussi. Lena Luthor,tu n'es pas comme ta famille sache le,ici au près d'elles tu auras toi aussi une vraie famille qui vaut le coup,je t'aime Lena Luthor mais je dois m'en aller,merci beaucoup,et je suis reconnaissante d'avoir croisé ta route à National City. Je ne vous oublierez jamais mais j'espère que vous m'oublierai,s'il vous plaît prennez soin de vous je vous en pris._

 _Je vous aimes_

 _(Ps:Ne tentez pas de me retrouvez_

 _je vous en pris)_

 _-Kara_

Elle regarda encore une fois National City avant de sortir un téléphone frais payer pour appeler la voiture qui doit l'emmener à la forteresse.


	7. Les El

Quand Kara arriva à la forteresse de solitude,plusieurs heures c'était écoulés,toutes les larmes de son corps avaient trempées ses joues. Dans une berline noire avec une armoire à glace en chauffeur,y reignait un silence de mort.

«Miss Zor-El cela fait longtemps n'est ce pas ? Que faites vous ici ?»

Quand elle reconnue la voix elle leva instinctivement la tête et croisa le regard de son regard sur le celui du conducteur.

«Oliver ?? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici,je pensais que tu avais réussi à t'enfuir toi aussi ?!»

«Nous t'avons dit ça avec Clark pour que tu t'enfuis mais ils m'ont rattrapés,que fais tu ici Kara beaucoup de gens veulent ta mort ! »

« Et bien que veux tu,Astra sait utiliser des moyens de pression... donc je n'ais pas eu le choix ils ont déjà blesser une des personnes que j'aime je ne veux pas reprendre le risque.. »

«Tu as bien grandit depuis notre dernière rencontre,fais attention Kara,tu sais de quoi ils sont capables.»

«Malheureusement.»

Quand elle entrât dans l'immense bâtiment rien n'avait changé,le blanc et le noir toujours aussi froid,triste. Elle entra dans la pièce où se trouve les dirigeant où elle le vit,Amenadiel,couvert de sang attaché à un siège en métal. Quand il la vit,son regard s'éclaira puis l'inquiétude le rongeait,elle,restait stoïque les poings serrés,un regard meurtrier vers sa tante.

«Kara ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici,va t'en !» Siffla le blessé.

«Alors très chère tu es de retour ? Je savais que tu ferais le bon choix,même si j'aurais pensé qu'il aurait fallut quelques tentatives d'assassinat sur t'es soit disant amis. »

«C'est toujours autant immonde de te voir Astra.»

« Oh Rao,cette haine dans ce regard.. merveilleux. »

« Astra,si vous voulez que je revienne ce n'est pas sans conditions.» La grande brune renifla dédaigneusement.

«Tu penses vraiment être en position de marchander ?»

«Ne le suis-je pas ? Cela fait plusieurs années que vous faites tout pour que je revienne donc je vous suis forcément nécessaire.»

«Je t'écoute. »

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Je veux que l'ange Amenadiel et toutes les personnes qui ont pris soins de moi au cours de ma vie sur "Terre" ne soit plus menacés.»

«Tout ça pour des humains et un ange ?»

« J'ai mes raisons qui serait incompréhensible pour vous. Alors ? »

« Non Kara ! Non tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

« Entendu. Mais tu le sais nous ne pouvons tolérer des faibles dans nos rangs. Alors avant toutes choses j'ordonne un combat,Maître Kara contre,le nouvel ange Leslie. »

« Contre un ange ? » Demanda Kara perplexe.

« Elle est la mieux placer pour prendre ta place et elle veux te vaincre depuis des années. »

Des son de talon qui claquaient au sol arrivèrent aux oreilles de Kara. Elle se retourna pour voir la jeune femme de son âge aux cheveux blancs et rouge à lèvres rouges qui contrastait énormément sur son visage. Une regard haineux vers la grande blonde.

« Aller dans la salle. Vous connaissez la seule règle et que l'une d'entre vous ne puisse plus bouger à la fin. »

« Kara ne fais pas ça,elle est dangereuse !» Cria Amenadiel voulant qu'elle l'entende avant d'être pris d'une violante quinte de toux

« Amandiel Canaan. Ferme là,dangereuse ? Ce n'est qu'un ange et je suis un maître au nom de Rao je la vaincrais. Je suis Kara Zor-El fille du grand maître Zor-El et du maître Alura.»

«Alors ce n'était pas qu'un ragot,tu es bien de retour.Kara Zor-El. »

« Et toi tu n'as pas changé Leslie Willis,toujours aussi condescendante. »

« Que veux tu la vie est ainsi faite. »

Elles commencérent à enchaîner les coups,dés mouvements rapide et fluides.Les techniques de combats de Kara lui étaient propres,personnes n'avait jamais réussi à reproduire ses techniques.Mais Leslie était aussi très douée,elle sortit une lame de sa botte avant de la placer dans le creu de sa main. Un genou à terre une lame sous la gorge,Kara regardait son adversaire dans les yeux,aucune trace de sentiments,d'humanité.. Cette maison était vraiment une fabrique de tueur inconscient.

« Pourquoi résiste tu ? Pourquoi es tu revenue ici ?! Traîtresse ! Tu n'as aucun droit de revenir de reprendre ta place alors que tu as tout abandonné. Pourquoi sacrifier ta précieuse liberté !»

Kara lui donna un coup dans l'abdomen ce qui l'a fit reculer de plusieurs pas avant d'enchaîner une série de coups de pieds ce qui fit tomber son adversaire.

« Parce que je dois rester en vie ! Pour les gens que j'aime je ne dois pas perdre ! Je ne peux pas te laisser gagner,je préfère sacrifier ma liberté que de savoir les gens que j'aime en soit privé ! » Elle se fit frapper au visage avant pouvoir esquiver. «Ce que tu ne comprendas jamais ! Parce que toi Leslie Willis tu ne connais pas ce qu'est l'amour !»

«L'amour est une faiblesse,c'est pourquoi tu te retrouve ici ! Auprès des choses que tu méprise !»

Un autre coup,du sang s'écoulait de l'arcade sourcilière de la blonde à lunettes. Elle répliqua clouant l'autre blonde au sol puis elle prit son couteau et coupa sa chemise. Et montra son emblème à la fille sous elle.

«Ceci est une prison ! Nous vivons tous avec cette chose sans savoir qu'elle ne représente que souffrance et tristesse ! Mais tu ne connais pas les sentiments toutes les actions de ce lieu immonde est au nom de Rao mais que sais tu sur ses intentions ?! »

La blonde platine lui donna un coup de couteau dans l'épaule sans vraiment savoir comment,elle est vaut réussi un gémissement de douleur sorti de Kara devant le sourire sardonique de Leslie. Puis en ayant marre Kara pris le manche du couteau et frappa la tempe d'un coup sec et la jeune femme sous elle ne bougeait plus. Elle se releva pour croiser le regard de sa tante,puis sorti voir Amenadiel.

« J'ai gagné,libéré le. »

« C'est d'accord,j'avais bien dit à Non que tu vaincrais Leslie. »

Les chaînes qui maintenait le grand homme se déroulèrent il tomba au sol,Kara se précipita pour regarder tous ce qu'il avait vécu. Astra sortie de la pièce les laissant seuls.

«Oh Rao,Amenadiel est ce que ça va ?? »

« Kara ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici,comment la tu su ? »

« Lucifer et venu me voir pour te libérer. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui,il est temps pour toi de retourner avec eux,mais j'ai juste un service à te demander,va voir mes amis et donne ceci à Lena Luthor dis leurs que je les aimes. » Dit elle en détachant son collier,et le posant dans le creu de la main de l'homme.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser ici. »

« Si tu le peux ! Va t'en où tout ce que j'ai fait aura servi à rien ! »

Il ne répondit pas mais regarda avec insistance la non nouvelle plaies sur son épaule avant de regarder son emblème. Il l'a prise dans ses bras.

« Je t'en supplie ne sombre pas.. Tu m'as sauver Kara,je n'oublierais pas tes amis c'est là où je vais aller en premier. »

« Aller vas y la voiture t'attends avec Oliver. »

Quand il partit,elle retourna dans ses anciens quartiers quand elle fut enfin seule elle fondit en larmes,elle avait repris sa place de Kara dernière descendante des El. Elle se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement pour lâcher toute sa frustration. Plusieurs minutes plus tard elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir quand elle se retourna elle tomba sur une petite fille de huit ans, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus rois,ses cheveux était lâcher,longs un peu ondulés. Elle se dirigea vers Kara avant de la prendre dans ses bras,ce qui surpris Kara.

« Tu as sauvé Amenadiel,merci beaucoup. »

« Tu connais Amenadiel,gamine ?»

«Oui,il s'occupait de moi avant et je m'occupais de lui quand il était prisonnier. »

Kara s'agenouilla les deux mains sur les petites épaules de la fillette.

«Hé princesse c'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Léana et toi ? »

« Je suis Kara,enchantée tu es toute seule ici ? »

« Oui,ils m'ont dit que mon papa et ma maman ne reviendrait pas.. » Dit elle en tentant de ravaler ses larmes mais Kara savait que c'était très dure..

«Hé.. Tu veux venir avec moi ? Amenadiel n'aurait pas voulus que tu finisse seule ici j'ai assez de place dans mes quartiers. »

« Tu ferais ça ? » Dit la petite fille reniflant un peu.

« Évidement,princesse j'ai été comme toi aussi,tes parents était gentil avec toi ? »

« Et bien,je les aimais beaucoup mais je ne me souviens plus beaucoup.. » Murmura la petite en baissant les yeux. Kara avait un sourire tendre,elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette gamine comme ça,elle connais l'amour,la tristesse ce n'est qu'une enfant perdue elle ne peut pas la laisser ce faire embrigader dans cette conspiration,elle lui tendit la main que la petite brune pris avec hésitation et l'emmena avec elle.


	8. Partie

Quand les filles étaient rentrées du bar sans avoir trop bues pour voir Kara,elles ont étés surprises de l'absence totale de bruit,habituellement la blonde avait toujours au moins de la musique pour travailler. Ce fut Octavia qui repéra le mot en premier quand elle le pris des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues,ce qui alarma Lena et les deux filles.

«Les filles.. Kara.. Elle est partie.. »

« Quoi ?! Non c'est impossible. »S'exclama Raven.

« Non... Elle ne peut pas.. » Clarke partie en courant à l'étage,tandis que Lena lisait la note elle aussi,des perles salines coulant sur ses joues. Quand elle redescendit un visage triste et des yeux larmoyants,Raven frappa dans le mur face à elle à plusieurs reprises avant que la blonde ne vienne la prendre dans ses bras.

« Putain.. Clarke dis moi qu'elle n'a pas fait ce que je crois s'il te plais.. dis moi qu'elle n'a pas été assez stupide pour faire ça ! »

« Raven... »

« De quoi vous parlez ? Il faut la retrouver ! »

« Sur ce coup là,Kara ne peut pas être retrouvée.. »

« Elle ne peut pas être si loin que ça ! »

« Lena tu ne sais pas tout.. Connais tu les El ? »

« C'est une organisation ou personne ne sait vraiment si elle existe ou si c'est des simples rumeurs,quel est le rapport avec Kara ? »

« Cette organisation existe vraiment.. as-tu déjà remarqué le pansement sur la hanche de Kara c'est le symbole des El car elle est..c'est l'une des seules personnes qui a réussi à s'en sortir mais là elle a cru que c'était mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle s'en aille cette idiote. »

« Appel Alex,O' »

C'était la panique général tout le monde était dévastée du départ de la blonde et personne ne pouvait trouver où elle était,mais le lendemain un grand homme baraqué au teint mate,toqua à l'appartement tout le monde y était.

« Amenadiel ?! Mon dieu qu'est ce que tu fais là ?? Tu es blessé ! » Cria Alex en ouvrant la porte.

« Tout va bien Alex,je vais bien ce n'est que des égratignures. » Dit il en grimaçant,la rousse le conduit aux canapé entourer de Lena,Clarke,Lexa,Octavia,Lincoln et Maggie. Le regard de l'homme tomba sur Lena. Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit le collier. Alex réagit en premier un regard effaré.

« C'est le collier de Kara ! Tu sais où elle se trouve ! »

« C'est son collier et elle m'a demandé de le transmettre à Lena Luthor,c'est toi j'imagine ? »

« Ou..oui c'est bien moi.. »

Il lui donna le collier ou un petit pendentifs trônais. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux,Kara lui manquait terriblement et avoir appris les sentiments de la blonde à son égard sans pouvoir lui exprimer les siens lui brisait le cœur.

« Oú est ma sœur ?! Tu sais où elle se trouve ramène la à la maison,s'il te plais. »

« Je ne peux pas. Même si je le voudrais je ne pourrais pas,ce serait trahir un maître,et une amie. »

« Comment ça un maître ? »

« Dans la maison,il y a plusieurs rangs,les " _humains_ " aussi appelé les " _appâts_ ",les " _démons_ " ils torturent les prisonniers,les " _anges_ " comme moi,ils gèrent les démons et ont des missions,ensuite il y a les " _maîtres_ " les maîtres sont les plus expérimentés,les plus dangereux aussi,ils vont aux missions les plus dangereuses et les plus violantes,ils ont un surentraînement et pour ceux qui n'y parviennent pas.. et bien ils ne survivent pas. Tout en haut de cette pyramide se trouve le" _grand_ _maître",_ c'est lui qui gère l'organisation,et ont lui obéis au doigts et à l'oeil. »

«Kara... C'est un maître ? »

« Exactement,elle est aussi marqué au fer rouge par les El,elle pourrait très certainement passer grand maître,elle ne sombrera plus dans ce système,grâce à vous car vous lui avez montrés quelques choses qu'elle ignorait quand nous l'avons aidé à s'échapper quand elle était enfant. L'amour,vous lui avait appris ce qu'était les sentiments,car dans la maison,tout sentiments était proscrit, leur seule devise est,l'amour est une faiblesse. Donc étant née là bas,ses parents ne s'occupaient pas d'elle,donc elle faisait ce qu'on lui disait,elle enchaînait les tournois et c'est devenue le meilleur membre de l'organisation.. »

Un silence assourdissant planait dans la pièce,tout le monde pensait au calvaire du pauvre rayon de soleil qu'était Kara..

 _Un an plus tard_

Kara rentrait dans ses appartements et posa sa veste en cuir sur le dossier de la chaise,des cahiers étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur la table en chêne,du bruit se faisait entendre dans la chambre de Léana,elle s'approcha doucement et s'appuya contre le chambranle de porte. La petite fille se retourna et un grand sourire digne de ceux de Kara pris place sur son visage elle sauta de son lit et coura dans les bras de la blonde.

«Maman ! » Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche,tandis que Kara avait les larmes aux yeux. «Dé..désolée »

« Oh Rao,princesse tu peux m'appeler maman autant que tu le veux,je suis heureuse. »

« C'est vrai ??» demanda la petite fille les yeux pleins d'espoir.«Parce que tu es ma famille,mes parents n'était pas comme toi,je t'aime maman.»

«Tu voudrais vraiment que je sois ta maman ? Quand on sortira d'ici ? Voudrais tu que je t'adopte ?»

«Tu ferais ça ? Oui bien sûr que oui ! »

La petite brune sauta dans les bras de sa mère,plus tard dans la soirée,Kara lisait une histoire à sa fille,quand à la fin,Léana ne voulait plus la laisser partir.

«D'accord je reste jusqu'à ce que tu t'endorme. »

« Dis,maman est ce qu'un jour on aura une famille,un peu plus que toutes les deux ? »

« Oui.. Et tu aura une famille si grande que tu ne saura plus où donner de la tête.. »

« Je veux rencontrer les personnes que tu dessines tout le temps.. »

« Tu le fera ce sera eux ta famille »

Le lendemain quand Kara ouvrit les yeux,elle se rendit comptée qu'elle avait dormi dans les bras de sa fille,elle sourit tendrement dev n'y la bouille d'ange de la petite. Elle se leva discrètement quand elle pris son cellulaire,elle se sentait prête,après un an d'entraînement acharné et avoir enchaîné les missions de plus en plus difficiles.

« Je suis Kara Zor-El et J'aimerais faire une annonce,je provoque Maître Astra en duel contre ma liberté et celle des personnes que je protège,la dernière à tenir debout sera vainqueur.» Toutes ces paroles tournais dans les hauts parleurs de la maison.

Une petite main lui tira le t-shirt et se retourna,elle tomba nez à nez avec Léana qui la regardait avec de grands yeux.

«Maman ? Tu vas vraiment te battre contre Astra ? Pour que l'on puisse sortir ? »

« Oui pour retrouver notre vrai famille ma chérie,je t'aime de tout mon cœur tu le sais ça. »

« Toi aussi maman,tu vas être la plus forte du monde ! »


End file.
